underlandchroniclesfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:GroceryBag
Welcome Welcome to The Underland Chronicles, a fan based site of the Underland series. We are very exited to have you here, and hope to see you editing soon. By the way you can sign your user name by just typing four tides for date and user name like this M110 21:38, 24 January 2009 (UTC), and three tides for just your name like this,M110 after you are done editing. Fly you high, GroceryBag.M110 Sorry GB, sorry but being an administrator means having lots of responsibility, power, and writing talent. You will have to earn my trust, as well as everybody else on this wiki as soon as we get started running. And no offense, but it seems like I know more about Wikia then you do. How long have you been a member?-this is exactly what I mean. This will start fights on wikia or as other people would call them "debates." It seems like you have the writing abilities down to be an administrator, but you may not have the researching abilities or you may not follow the rules correctly. I don't know you at all, so you have to understand, with power comes responsibility. If I don't know you, I can't be sure you are goin to follow the rules of wiki. You have to earn my trust. Wiki is a professional site. Besides, there aren't that many people on this wiki, so what's the rush? I'll think about it. I only did the mannoco bar thing because this wiki was deserted, so I thought this would be the best time to change the wiki to best suit our needs. You showed me that you have been on wiki for a long time and you do know the rules and know how to edit. However, you also showed me that if you see a problem on wiki, you might just get someone else to fix it for you;(saying that you new how to edit the mannoco side bar but didn't fix it;you wanted to report me)that is not what wiki is. You have to edit and make this place a great place. !? Listen, I know what I'm doing. The people who created this wiki messed it up, i didn't like the way they put things in in the first place. They said they would fix it, so I am messing it up so they will turn it into the original side bar :] trust me, i know what im doing. Hehe, nevermind, I figuered it out...now i got to got email wikia Ok, the mannoco side bar thingy, that added a little trust to you, becaue you know how to do that, and you kinda know the rules...thats how that worksM110 We got a new problem/job Okay, so the underland series aren't the most famous books right? We need a solution to get people on this wiki so they can help edit because between you and me, editing a whole wiki is gonna take forever. By the way, it won't let me edit anymore, can you create my user page? If you could, I'd greatly appreciate it.M110